losers123789fandomcom-20200215-history
Desmond
Background Information Desmond was born into Coelum of Multiverse 4. He was apart of a group of an Ancient Species. His species became extinct following the events of the Catastrophe. The only survivor was Father Jesus, who later created the Alpha Universe in Multiverse 9. Desmond was later revived in Japan of 1984, and killed again in November 2 2016. History Desmond raised himself alone after he was birthed from a Nether Star in Coelum of Multiverse 4. His father, God, was an incomprehensible entity and even Desmond and his brothers had little knowledge about their father. His name when he was born was actually Son Goku, but he picked up the name Desmond later in Primordial 2. Before their species went extinct, Desmond had already dominated Multiverse 34 and Multiverse 51. When Multiverse 4 was corrupted in Primordial 3, Desmond and all of his brothers except Jesus were killed, freeing Multiverse 34 and 51 of Desmond's influence. Up until the 20th Century in Earth, Desmond's soul was trapped within Multiverse 4 and was practically considered dead. Dragonball Z In 1984, a pivotal point in the Loser omniverse, Desmond was revived (a fraction of his full power) by a cult to bring judgement to the human realm. It was unclear how the cult knew of Desmond or how they revived him, but they revived him under the name of Shenron the Dragon God. He was a perfect being among the Japanese, and he helped the Japanese win the War of Trees against Red Russia. He served the Japanese army as a "God Soldier" until 2007. He brought Japan glory during his time of servitude. He even engaged in a hand to hand combat with Mr. Savage and forced him to retreat. Saiyan Gene Desmond was the progenitor of the Saiyan gene, and was speculated to be the first Saiyan in the omniverse. This made Desmond extremely powerful beyond regular godly limits, and he was one of the strongest beings in the Alpha Universe, possibly even in the whole of Multiverse 9. The Saiyan Gene allowed him to surpass human limits to an extent even greater than that of Patrick. The War of Trees In 1993, shortly after the collapse of the Soviet union, a faction of Russia was established under the name "Red Russia" by the ex-Soviet Tengis. The goal of Red Russia was to bring Russia to it's former glory. Red Russia's ideology was extremely similar to that of the Soviet Union. In 1999, Red Russia attempted to invade Japan in order to harvest the exclusive Hagane wood. Red Russia successfully pushed the Japanese all the way to Fukuoka, and was dealt with by Desmond there. Their troops described Desmond as the "Japan's Dragon God" before their surrender in 2001. Desmond was a crucial factor to winning the war, as he had single handedly wiped out two million RR soldiers with his Saiyan powers, but Japan also faced terrible losses under Tengis' ruthlessness. Desmond faces Tengis At the Arena of Nagoya in 2000, Tengis confronts Desmond in a hand to hand combat. Tengis, possessing the True Slavic gene, was a challenging opponent for Desmond. The battle lasted for 9 days and 9 nights, ending with Desmond's victory. This was also the point when Desmond used Super Saiyan 4 for the first time since his revival. Tengis also showed his true brute strength at this battle, and he shattered Desmond's "Kami Armor". However, Desmond defeated Tengis using Super Saiyan 4 which resulted in Tengis being punched through reality. Desmond's Resignment In 2007, Desmond officially resigned from his position and servitude to the Japanese army after public outrage. He seeked to eliminate the Savage Empire in Mongolia after they stole the Sun Reactor and gained sudden power. They posed a threat to the solar system, and possibly the galaxy. Powers and Abilities Strength Before his death in Primordial 3, Desmond was undoubtedly strong since he was a member of the Aves Caelorum. His raw strength was never shown clearly, but it is assumed to be astronomically strong. After his revival, Desmond had only around half of his full strength, but was still insanely powerful. He was powerful enough to lift entire trains and throw them. Speed Desmond was the fastest of the Seven Prophets, possessing practically infinite speed. He could travel to almost anywhere in the multiverses, and he could travel within the Omniverse void without the usual dangers and risks for a short amount of time. His only limitation is long time travel within the Chaos energy of the Omniverse. After resurrection, he still had inhumane powers of speed. Intelligence Desmond was quite intelligent, but not the most. Durability It was quite hard to kill Desmond. After resurrection, he was able to be killed by Mr. Savage and his godly strength. Energy Projection The Saiyan gene allowed him to transform into different stages of Super Saiyan which projects a lot of energy. He could become Hyper Saiyan before he died in Primordial 3, but after resurrection he could only reach up to Super Saiyan X. Fighting Skills Desmond wasn't the best fighter out of his brothers.